battling_with_vengeancefandomcom-20200214-history
Battling With Vengeance 2/Major Events
* Dawn is revealed to have seen Ash's Pokémon and RotomDex, but her memory is wiped by Nanu. * Pikachu, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Axew fight Viren but are stopped by Officer Jenny. * Viren escapes the Battle. * Ash, His Pokémon, RotomDex, and Kukui are put into a Motel by Nanu. * Ash and Iris go to a place called Pokétech located in New Urbeam in which they meet Faba and Juniper Pokéavor. * Ash, His Pokémon, Professor Kukui, and RotomDex are put into a new house by Juniper to stay in. * Ash and Lycanroc leave to New Urbeam to go on their mission. * Pikachu, RotomDex, and Kukui watch after Rowlet, Torracat, and Poipole while Ash is not there. * Ash and Lycanroc start their mission by going after a train in reverse and stop it before it falls off the track. * Ash leaves Lycanroc in New Urbeam while he’s not there. * Poipole is revealed to know Telekinesis, Headbutt, Signal Beam, Hidden Power, Gastro Acid, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Poision Jab, Flash, Growth, Ice Punch, Sky Attack, and Extrasensory. * Ash and Pikachu learn that Poipole can use attacks. * Ash tries to talk to Dawn but she doesn't remember him. * Ash returns to New Urbeam to start a second mission by rescuing the Ambassador from a hijacked helicotper. * News reporters get hypnotized by swirling screens. * The Screencontroller hijacks a signal from three helicopters with the Ambassador on one of them. * Lycanroc is revealed to know Bounce and Fly. * Ash and Lycanroc rescue the Ambassador. * Ash gets upset when he learns Dawn had her memory wiped of him by Nanu. * Lycanroc meets Wannabe Trainers named Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lillie, and Brock and Their Pokémon Popplio, Turtonator, Alolan Marowak, Togedemaru, Charjabug, Tsareena, Alolan Vulpix, Geodude, and Sudowoodo. * Kukui calls Nanu about Dawn in order to give him advice to help Ash. * Dawn is revealed to work at Steak n' Shake part time. * Ash becomes embarassed when He sees Dawn after shooting water from his nose. * Lycanroc battles the Screencontroller which turns out to be a pizza guy. * Kukui sees his old Pokémon Braviary on the news. * Kukui's Braviary is revealed to have learned Fire Blast. * Rowlet, Torracat, and RotomDex learn that Ash's Poipole can use attacks. * Iris and Her Axew learn that Poipole can use attacks. * Ash takes Poipole to Wicke so she can babysit It for a night. * Wickes learns that Poipole can use attacks. * Ash uses Kukui's Braviary to get to Him, His Pokémon, and RotomDex The Pokétech Boat. * Torracat is revealed to know Focus Blast. * Kukui and Lyncanroc learn that Poipole can use attacks. * Faba escapes on a plane but is defeated by Ash and Lycanroc. * Faba gets arrested by Officer Jenny. * Pokémon battling and crime fighting is legal again. * Ash reintroduces himself to Dawn. * Poipole officially joins in Pokémon battling and crime fighting along with the rest of the other Pokémon.